theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Book Store
The Book Store (formally called Book Storage) is a room on The Island that came on March 1st, 2012. This room is where you can read different kinds of books. It is accessible from the Plaza, or the Playground. Parties 2012 *During the Crab party 2012, it was the Dark yellow crabs domain. 2013 *During the Crab party 2013, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Music festival 2013, it was a Talent Show. *During Operation: Superhero 2013, it was decorated as a Court. *During the Element Party 2013, it had a little mineral piece hidden. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it was home to Snowball Fighting. 2014 *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, a clover was hidden here. *During the Crab Party 2014, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Music Festival 2014, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Element Party 2014, there was some streamers, and a free item box. *During the Halloween Party 2014, it was dark. *During the Holiday Party 2014, it was decorated the same as last year. 2015 *During the April Fools Party 2015, there were missing sections scattered around the room. *During the Crab Party 2015, it was the Yellow Crabs domain. *During the Music Festival 2015, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Book Fair, it had streamers, and a free item box. *During the Fun Fair 2015, you could play Hang Felly, and race. *During Operation: Superhero 2015, it was decorated the same as last year. Music *Book Store Gallery Graphical Designs Book storage.png|March 1st, 2012 - May 23rd, 2013 File:New_bookstorage.png|May 23rd, 2013 - January 8th, 2015 Book Store 3.png|January 8th, 2015 - Present 2012 Book storage crab.JPG|During for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Book storage crab partys.JPG|During the Crab party 2012 2013 Book storage crab.JPG|During the construction of the Crab party 2013 Book storage crab partys.JPG|During the Crab party 2013 Book storage music festival.png|During the Music festival 2013 Book storage superhero.png|During Operation: Super Hero Book storage element.png|During the Element Party 2013 Book storage holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Book storage st patricks.png|During the ST Patricks Party 2014 Book storage crab partys.JPG|During the Crab Party 2014 Book storage music festival.png|During the Music Festival 2014 Book Storage Element.png|During the Element Party 2014 Book Storage Halloween.png|During the Halloween Party 2014 Book storage holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Book Store April.png|During the April Fools Party 2015 Book Store Crab Con.png|During the construction of the Crab Party 2015 Book Store Crab.png|During the Crab Party 2015 Book Store Music Festival.png|During the Music Festival 2015 Book Store Book Fair.png|During the Book Fair Book Store Summer.png|During the Summer Party 2015 Book Store Fun Fair.png|During the Fun Fair 2015 Book Store superhero.png|During Operation: Superhero 2015 Book Store Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2015 2016 Book Store 5th.PNG|During the 5th Anniversary Party Book Store Easter.png|During the Easter Event 2016 Book Store Crab Con 2.png|During the construction of the Crab Party 2016 Book Store Crab 2.png|During the Crab Party 2016 Book Store Music Festival 1.png|During the Music Festival 2016 Book Store Titan Con.png|Titan Party Construction Book Store Titan.png|Titan Party Book Store Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Other new book storage sneak.png|A sneak peek of the new design in a video Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2012 Category:Renovated Category:Renamed Category:2012